Ein Muttertagsgeschenk
by Kiddo
Summary: Kurze Geschichte über Muttertagsgeschenke


EIN MUTTERTAGSGESCHENK 

by Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Zusatzinformation für Snuggles:

Tut mir leid, dass ich die Geschichte online gestellt habe bevor du das Privileg und die Aufgabe hattest sie als erstes zu lesen. Aber die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir erst gestern Abend gekommen und ich wollte sie noch unbedingt heute online stellen.

* * *

Gedankenverloren blickte Lucas auf den Bildschirm seines Computers. Er war gerade ein bisschen durchs Netzt gesurft und war nun auf einer seiner Lieblingsseiten gelandet. Ein Werbebanner am oberen linken Bildrand wies darauf hin das in ein paar Tagen Muttertag war.

Der blonde Teenager musste unwillkürlich an seine eigene Mutter denken und wann er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Das war jetzt schon wieder einige Zeit her, um genau zu sein 7 Monate und 3 Wochen. Lucas dachte an die paar Muttertage zurück an denen seine Mutter und auch er zu hause gewesen waren. Er konnte sich eigentlich an keinen Erinnern der wirklich friedlich oder sonst wie schön gewesen war. Er mochte den Tag nicht besonders.

Als er jünger war hatten die Hausmädchen immer etwas mit ihm zusammen gebastelt das er dann Cynthia schenken könnte, allerdings hatte seine Mutter dies nie besonders gemocht. Sie war nie der Typ von Frau gewesen die ein Bild was ihr Kind gemalt hatte aufhängte oder ihm sonst wie Beachtung schenkte. Auch später als Lucas ihr dann etwas von seinem Taschengeld kaufte, zeigte sie sich nie besonders erfreut. Aber was sollte man in der Hinsicht auch von jemand erwarten, der kaum mit der Wimper zuckte wenn er von seinem Ehepartner eine Diamantenkette geschenkt bekam?

Das junge Genie dachte daran zurück wie er einmal seine Mutter mit einem eigens von ihm selbst zubereiteten Frühstück überraschen wollte. Das ganze war ziemlich in die Hose gegangen, nach dem seine Mutter einen Bissen von den Waffeln in Herz form probiert hatte, meinte sie sie sei schon satt und das nächste Mal sollte Lucas so etwas doch lieber der Köchin überlassen.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf, er wollte die Gedanken vertreiben, das war einfach zu deprimierend.

Er tippte etwas in eine Suchmaschine ein und gelangte dann von dort aus auf eine Seite auf der man Blumenstrauße zusammenstellen konnte die dann nach einer Geldüberweisung auch in der Wirklichkeit zugestellt wurden. Zusätzlich konnte man sich natürlich auch ein Motiv für eine Karte auswählen und seine Gewünschten Text dann eingeben. Die Karte würde dann mit zugestellt werden.

Der Teenager stellte einen großen Strauß zusammen mit Blumen bei denen er hoffte, dass sie seiner Mutter auch gefallen würde und formulierte dann noch einen passenden Text für die Karte.

Nur weil er seine Mutter bereits seid fast 8 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sie sich eigentlich nie über seine Muttertagsgeschenke freute, hieß das nicht das er es nicht trotzdem probieren würde.

Während er dies tat, kam ihm auch noch eine andere Idee...

* * *

Am Muttertag war es dann soweit, Lucas wollte einerseits seine Idee in die Tat umsetzen, andererseits traute er sich dies aber auch nicht. Es war ein Innerlicher Kampf mit sich selbst. Was wäre wenn die andere Person es total doof fand was er jetzt vorhatte? Vielleicht würde sie dann schlecht von ihm denken. Vielleicht hatte er auch in alles viel zu viel reininterpretiert und er war der anderen Person völlig egal? Wenn ja wäre dies dann echt peinlich und er würde sich extrem schämen.

Das Computergenie fasste sich ein Herz, wenn er die Kabinentür vor der er stand noch länger anstarrte würde ihm das bestimmt auch nicht weiterhelfen. Zaghaft klopfte er an, noch war genug Zeit um doch noch ab zu hauen...

Allerdings wurde genau in diesem Augenblick die Kabinentür von innen geöffnet, tja, so viel zum Thema sich noch schnell verdrücken.

"Ach, hallo Lucas, komm doch rein." Dr. Westphalen lächelte den Jungen vor ihr warmherzig an. Sie hatte bereits mitbekommen das er bereits seit einiger Zeit vor ihre Tür gestanden hatte und sich anscheint nicht getraut hatte anzuklopfen. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut und er hatte keine ernsthaften Sorgen, Probleme oder so etwas in der Art. "Setzt dich dort." Sie deutete auf einen von zwei Sesseln in ihrer Kabine und schloss dann die Tür.

Der Blondschopf setzte sich in den bequemen Sessel und sah sich unsicher um. Inzwischen hielt er das ganze für keine so gute Idee mehr. Wie war er bloß auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen? Nervös fing er an eins der beiden Päcken die er dabei hatte von einer auf die andere Seite zu drehen.

Die Ärztin setze sich in den anderen Sessel und sah den Teenager auffordern an. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er besorgte und irritierte sie zu tiefst das der Junge auf einmal so extrem schüchtern zu sein schien, das hatte sie bei ihm noch nie so erlebt. Beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl als ob sich Lucas unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Hatte sie irgendetwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?

"Wissen sie was für ein Tag heut ist?"

Kristin nickte. "Ja, heute ist Sonntag."

Lucas verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Ja, das auch." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Heute ist Muttertag."

"Oh!" war das einzige was die rothaarige Frau darauf entgegnen konnte.

Der Teenager hielt der Wissenschaftlerin als erstes das längliche Päckchen entgegen. "Hier, das ist für sie."

Dr. Westphalen nahm das Päckchen leicht verwundert entgegen. "Danke."

Das Computergenie blickte zu Boden. "Ich weiß, dass sie nicht meine Mutter sind, keine Angst. Ich wollte mich hiermit nur bei ihnen bedanken für all das was sie für mich getan haben. Ich weiß das sie mich nicht ans essen oder schlafen erinnern um mich zu ärgern. Ich weiß auch das sie mir bloß drohen meinen Computer zu konfiszieren wenn ich mal wieder Stunden oder Nächte lang davor gesessen habe weil sie sich sorgen um mich machen. In der Zeit seit dem ich sie kenne, haben sie mir glaube ich mehr beigebracht als meine Mutter in meinem ganzen Leben. Sie geben mir das Gefühl, als ob ich ihnen wichtig wäre. Ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass mir das wirklich etwas bedeutet."

Kristin musste kämpfen um die Tränen der Rührung zurück zuhalten. Der Junge hatte sie mitten ins Herz getroffen. "Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern Lucas, und du bist Wichtig! Lass dir von niemand etwas anderes einreden!" Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob mehr hinter den Worten des Teens gesteckt hatte. Endlich wickelte sie nun das Papier von dem Geschenk ab, zum Vorschein kam eine Sonnenblume. "Oh, die ist ja schön, woher wusstest du das dies meine Lieblingsblumen sind?"

Lucas lächelte schüchtern. "Sie haben es einmal beiläufig beim Mittagessen erwähnt." Nun hielt er ihr auch das andere Päckchen entgegen, dies war kleiner und schmaler.

Dr. Westphalen fühlte wie es ihr immer wärmer ums Herz wurde. Der Junge hatte sich diese kleine Information gemerkt, entweder hatte er einfach nur ein phänomenales Gedächtnis, oder er achtete einfach gut auf das was seine Mitmenschen von sich preisgaben, wahrscheinlich war es bei ihm sogar beides. Die Ärztin nahm das Geschenk und wickelte das Papier ab, als sie erkannte was es war schossen ihr nun endgültig Tränen der Rührung in die Augen und kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. In der Hand hielt sie "Der Kleine Prinz" von Antoine Dé Saint Exupery. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie Lucas einmal erzählt hatte das sie das Buch liebte, aber es leider nicht mit auf der seaQuest hatte.

Das Computergenie musterte die Frau besorgt. "Alles okay bei ihnen?"

Kristin wischte ihre Tränen schnell weg und umarmte den Jungen warmherzig. "Ja." Sie lächelte und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Alles ist perfekt!"

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später als Lucas wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Kabine war, zierte ein verklärtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Trotz allem aus seiner Vergangenheit, der Muttertag war doch eine gute Erfindung!

ENDE

Written Mai 2005

* * *

Anmerkung:

Tut mir leid, dass die Geschichte bloß so kurz geworden ist. Aber hey, zu mehr war ich heute Nacht um drei Uhr einfach nicht mehr fähig.

Oh und habt ihr bemerkt das ich es geschafft habe, eine seaQuest Geschichte zu schrieben in der ich Bridger oder Darwin kein einziges mal erwähnt habe? (Ups, jetzt hab ich es doch noch geschafft ;-))


End file.
